Hope Hotel
by RougeWriter
Summary: Rowena Macleod is intimate with a person, only to find them, dead. Dean and Sam arrive on seen, to solve the murder, after Castiel calls them.
1. Chapter 1

The intro didn't take very long until Rowena and the woman were kissing. Rowena sat down on the bed, accepting the woman into her arms. She pulled her shirt off, rolling over and kissing her. Rowena felt her way down the woman's shirt. Rowena felt her soft skin and grabbed the back of the woman's hair, kissing her, feeling her lips in their tight embrace. Rowena pulled off her skirt, digging her fingers into the woman's back, feeling the movements, holding on to her, biting her lip. The woman laughed, kissing Rowena's neck, moving down Rowena's body. Rowena gasped, breathing in, trying not to show her satisfaction.

She grabbed the woman's skin, moaning in pain. The woman laid next to her, rolling on her back. "Too much?"

"No. That was fine." Rowena said.

"So, our first round. So confident now?"

"I promise you, you haven't seen the best of me yet." Rowena answered. "I didn't catch your name."

"Molly." The woman said. "Your first time?"

"No…" Rowena said. "First time in a gay bar, though."

"Really?" Molly asked.

"I was checking it out for a friend. He's bisexual." Rowena said. "He needs some help coming out of the closet, so I thought I'd trick him into coming."

"You're bisexual too?" Molly put her head in her hand. Rowena noted her long, curly blond hair and striking green eyes.

"Aye…" Rowena said.

"Aye?" Molly laughed.

"It's a thing Americans don't understand. Scottish, born and raised." Rowena explained. "I came over here. They weren't really excepting of me… the small town where I grew up. Came here for a better life, but it's just as hard."

"I feel ya." Molly said. "Small town in Texas. Moved here, to get a new start, but no matter where you go it's bad. Are you ready for a second go?"

"I've been ready since I was born." Rowena joked. "Are you into blood play?"

"That would be a first for me, but I don't mind." Molly said. Rowena grabbed the knife off of the table. Molly smiled nervously.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Born ready." Molly said. She guided Rowena's hand to her stomach and winced as the blade touched her skin, but kept smiling. Rowena licked the blood off her skin, then went down further, servicing her. Molly grabbed the pillow, moaning. Rowena licked her skin, feeling her way down Molly's body. Rowena bit her, coming back up, cutting in her shoulder, biting her neck. They moved together, as one, their heart beats matching, taking stops to breath as they tried to get closer, to feel anything. Anything.

Rowena woke up that morning, alone. Molly had left a note. 'Thanks for the great night. See you again?' and a phone number. Rowena smiled, stretching. She got out of bed, putting on Molly's t-shirt, which she had left. Rowena opened the bathroom door, and screamed. Molly was on the floor, dead.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Dean asked into the phone. "Let me get this straight. Rowena slept with a somebody, woke up, and now that person is dead."

"Yup." The voice on the other end, Cas, replied. He sighed. "I'm here with her, right now. She's alright, and she's in the lobby. She doesn't want to talk about it."

"Okay. We'll be right there." Dean said. He hung up. Sam stared at him.

"Do they need us?" Sam asked. "It could just be a regular murder."

"Nothing involving someone who Rowena slept with is regular." Dean said. They rolled into the Hotel parking lot. Castiel stood by the entry. He walked out to them.

"Hey Cas! How are you?"

"Better than Rowena." He said. "I looked up the victim. She had no money, no power. She was just a regular woman, working at a hotel. Rowena didn't have the motivation to have intercourse with her, so I suspect that Rowena actually liked her."

"Her, she, woman?" Dean asked.

"You do know that this is a LGBT hotel, right?" Castiel asked. "A place for couples to relax without having to worry about discrimination?"

"Oh." Dean said. "I didn't know that there was such a thing."

"I personally know that the bar is very nice." Castiel said. Dean raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"So… Rowena is gay?"

"No, bisexual." Castiel said. "She usually prefers male companionship, but is also attracted to those of the female gender."

"So Cas… did you give her some male companionship?"

"What? NO! Dean! Gross!" Castiel made a face. "She's Crowley's mother why would you think that? You instantly assume that because she is bisexual that she'd sleep with everyone around. And you know me better than that."

"Sorry, Cas." Dean muttered.

"I expect you to show Rowena that same respect as you usually do." Castiel said. "She's just like you, Dean. I sense fear, but she's masking it with humor and bad acting."

"Just like me?" Dean asked.

"Dean. Let it go." Sam said, clearly upset.

"Why? What did I do?" Dean asked. "Don't give me silent treatment!"

Sam and Dean settled down in their hotel room.

"Why is there only one bed?" Dean asked grumpily. Sam shrugged. He grabbed his bag.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I got my own room." Sam said. "We don't want it to get awkward…"

"Oh." Dean said. "Where is Cas staying?"

"He's patrolling the halls. Someone here is the murderer." Sam said. "First thing in the morning, we go talk to Rowena, check out the room."

"Okay." Dean said. "Great."

Sam left, leaving Dean alone. The clock ticked away, turning to ten. Dean finally couldn't stand it. He hated being alone. He walked down the stairs to the bar, which was still open. It was by the pool, though no one was swimming. The bar was lit up, the light shining through glasses. Everything else was quiet. The bartender turned to look at Dean.

"What would you like?"

"The heaviest thing you've got." Dean said. The bartender nodded and shook up a drink.

"So, honey, why are you up this late?"

"Why are you up this late?"

"Working." The bartender said. "What's your excuse?"

"Bad breakup." Dean said.

"Why'd you break up?"

"She didn't recognize me the way she used to." Dean said. "Then she went behind my back with somebody else."

"Oooh. So really bad." The bartender said.

"Yeah…" Dean said. "The worst part was that she's my mom."

The bartender laughed. "Remarried?"

"Nah." Dean said. "She started hanging with the wrong crowd…"

"So you get to choose who the wrong crowd is for your mom?"

"They aren't the kindest people- intolerant and all that. My brother and me needed a break, so we came here." Dean said. "Did you hear about the poor woman who got murdered?"

"Yup. Molly Quinn." The bartender said. "Everyone knew her. Staff member. She's- she was a cleaner. She took care of the rooms after guests left. I saw her leave with a first timer last night… it was weird. She never slept with the guests… until now. She came from Texas, looking for a job after her parents kicked her out."

"That's horrible."

"You would not believe how many people end up on the streets, end up as prostitutes or worse… trying to fend for themselves because their parents don't give a damn." The bartender said. "A few months ago, we got this guy who was selling himself… he needed the money, and he tried to work outta here. We offered him a proper job, and he worked here for a few weeks as a bartender with me, then he suddenly scattered, as soon as he got a phone call. He was really a looker, that one. He hardly talked, but I think he came from a Christian family." The bartender shook his head sadly. "I hope he didn't go back."

"Why wouldn't you want him to go back?"

"Because anyone who thinks it's okay to abandon their children… at all… they're not worth anyone's time." The bartender said. Dean downed the shot glass, wiping away the tears in the corners of his eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Dean said. "I'm fine."

"Good." The bartender said. "I'm Gabe." He held out his hand. "Gabriel Carlton."

"I'm Dean." Dean said, taking his hand, smiling. The bartender looked up.

"Hey, we got a visitor! Cas!" Gabe said. Dean turned around to see Castiel, who looked tired and slightly haggard. "Haven't seen you in a millenia."

"Well, I came back because of the murder." Castiel said. "Molly was a close friend and I wanted to say goodbye to her."

"Come on, Cas. Being an ex-FBI agent means you're always an FBI agent. You want to find out who killed her."

"I believe it's weird that I knew both women. Rowena Macleod and I worked together."

"Really?" The bartender asked. "That is weird."

"Wait- Cas- you've been here before?" Dean asked. Castiel ignored him.

"Do you know anyone who would've gone after Molly? She was immaculate. She would never hurt a fly, and everyone here loved her."

"Honestly, Cas, I'd look at your old pal Rowena. She has no albi. She was literally in the room… the only person in there… when Molly died. We have proof that she cut Molly with a knife. Maybe she even roofied her. Molly never, never would sleep with a guest."

"I don't believe it's Rowena."

"Then who?" The bartender asked. Castiel glared at the pool, separated from the bar by glass. Dean stared at Cas. The blue reflected on Cas's face, his eyes flickering in a weird light, the bar illuminating his face.

"I have no idea." Castiel said.


End file.
